


when our bodies met (in the middle)

by martainez



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M, an awful lot of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martainez/pseuds/martainez
Summary: prompt: hug me until I smell like you





	when our bodies met (in the middle)

It’s not Dan’s first time travelling the distance between Reading and Manchester, and hopefully not his last. He’s done it before, just weeks prior, but then forgot to take his time to enjoy the view of the British landside that swished by outside the window.   
  
Last time he took this journey his insides had been swimming in worry. Anxious thoughts echoing loud in his head, the wishful thinking of a beautiful scenario where a lifetime long hug takes place on a platform in Piccadilly circus all at once coming crashing down on him. Suddenly the realisation that none of his dreams were confirmed to happen became all too real. The only thoughts then occupying his mind: what if I screw this up?” and ”what if I’ve already screwed this up?”.  
  
When he now reminisces back on the memories from that day, he’s totally aware that everything didn’t go according to his plans. The hug on the platform was way to short, and he had to wait countless hours until he took the courage to kiss _him_. But, nonetheless, the first time was perfect, and all the worrying on the train - pointless. 

He’s not a man to do the same mistake twice. This time, as he sits comfortably leaning back in the train seat, he takes time to cherish the beauty that is England’s countryside. While he watches miles of dark green fields, and every once in a while a misplaced sheep or deer, zoom past, he thinks about all the possibilities this weekend is bringing. 

Of course, there’s still a tint of anxiety prickled in his head - it would be uncharacteristic if it wasn’t. But the longing, and the memories from the euphoric days back in October, works great to coat it. He’s not scared of fucking it up this time, not when he’s still on cloud nine after trying to understand how badly Phil wants him. He doesn’t really get it, whenever he looks at himself in a mirror he sees nothing but a bland type of human. Absolutely nothing to praise.   
  
Therefore, it astonished Dan when Phil suddenly began to tell him how stunning he was. How cute he looked when his locks began to curl at the tips, and how adorable he was when his cheeks tinted pink from being called ’cute’.

The subtle vibrations from his phone interrupt his thoughts. 

**Phil  
** leaving home  
can’t wait to see u <3  
  
The not-so-subtle smile on Dan’s face as he reads the message is hard to miss. He answers something along the lines of ’not long now <3’ before locking the phone to return to view the beautiful landscape.

He’s sipping on some water he purchased from a vending machine at the Reading station. He’d contemplated bringing something onboard to eat, but decided not to once he remembers that Phil surely had a plan on what they’re going to feast on later that day. And whatever Phil decided on, Dan knew would be delicious, he wanted to make sure he was hungry enough to indulge in Phil’s food decision. 

It’s only 30 minutes left until he arrives, but those minutes are sure to feel like hours.  
  
***  
  
He arrives to a rainy Manchester, to no one's surprise. The train slowly pulls in at the station, but Dan won’t bother to collect his suitcase until it has fully stopped. He doesn’t want to be like the people who start gather their stuff together too early, just to be left standing by the door looking like a fool for five minutes. He’d much rather do one minute of sitting too long than embarrassed himself like that.  
  
The train stops eventually, Dan grabs his bag from the luggage rack and begins to walk through the carriage. He takes a deep breath, giving his brain that sweet oxygen that he knows it’ll need. He’s about to experience more emotions than should be humanly possible - and his brain will have to work through it.  
  
He spots Phil the minute he walks out the door, he’s standing much closer to the carriage this time. There won’t be any running needed to get close to each other - thankfully.

The first hug of the day is lovely. Phil rests his head on top of Dan’s while actively squeezing him to death. _A lovely death, the kind we all secretly want_. (It’s also kind of awkward, with tons of people accidentally walking into them, they mumble _it’s okay’_ s to all the _I’m sorry’_ s).  
  
They brake apart far too soon for Dan’s liking, but the train station smells funky and his stomach has started to make noises. Phil - like the gentleman he is - grabs Dan’s luggage and they make their way out to the streets.

Phil shows him his favourite Indian restaurant, and forces Dan to order everything he’s curious at. He pretends not to hear Dan’s complains about being ”too nice” when he offers to foot the bill.   
  
***  


They make it back to Phil’s house eventually, Phil still carrying the luggage and Dan with a doggy bag in his hand. They might have ordered a little too much to eat at once…  
  
Even though Dan’s been there once before he still feels the need to pinch himself in the arm to check if this is reality. He doesn’t wake up from any dream, just rubs at the now sore spot on his arm.  
  
The house hasn’t changed since last time, it still smells faint of cooking and cleaning supplies. And also that one particular scent that Dan can’t really pinpoint. He has it stored away in his brain under the label ”Phil”, and it might just be his absolute favourite scent he’s ever felt.

Phil’s already halfway to the staircase when he says, ”let me just bring your bag up to my room, then we can watch a movie or something?” He turns around just in time to catch Dan nodding excitingly.   
  
While Phil’s upstairs, Dan takes his time to admire the house. He already did the same thing last time, trying his absolute hardest to memorize every single detail. Just in case he wasn’t invited back. That’s not the case this time, though. This time he looks just because he finds the house so endearing. With all its details, in form of pictures, sculptures and books, that gossips about Phil’s childhood.  
  
He’s just grabbed a framed photograph from one of the living room’s many shelves when Phil enters the room.  
  
”Martyn persuaded me to dye my hair like that, promise,” Phil says in his adoringly high pitched noise, the one Dan’s noticed he only uses when he’s slightly embarrassed. He shouldn’t be, though. Little Phil with his orange hair and freckly skin is possible the cutest thing Dan’s ever seen.

He says as much, ”You’re cute.” 

”Shut up, you’re biased,” Phil answers as he plonks down on the couch.  


”A little”.   
  
He puts the frame back on the shelf and turns around to see Phil patting the sofa cushion beside him. The smile that spreads on Dan’s lips must surely be blinding.  


He sits down and Phil immediately pulls him closer, effortlessly. 

”What do you wanna watch?” Phil asks.  


”You decide.”   
  
Phil grunts and lays his head down to rest on top of Dan’s.  
  
”That’s too much pressure on me,” he says, and then - a little quieter, almost like a whisper, ”I just want you to be happy”.  
  
Maybe it’s not meant for Dan to hear it, but it does, and the warmth that spreads in his body is enough evidence to prove it.  


If this was last time he would be too anxious to voice his next thought, he’d be worried that it’d make him seem too needy, that Phil would think of him like one of those hard to get rid of plasters. Now, though, as soon as that exact thought makes its way to his brain, he erases it immediately and replaces it with lovely pictures out the best case scenario.  
  
The lovely pictures are enough to persuade him to voice his thoughts.  
  
”I’m already happy,” he says, matching Phil’s tone, ”I could go for an even tighter hug though”.  
  
He smiles cheekily as Phil pulls him impossibly close and engulfs him in both his arm to the best of his ability.  
  
Dan rests his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, and takes a deep breath. It smells just like the house, just a little bit less food-y and a little more Phil-y. It’s definitely his favourite scent.  
  
_Hug me until I smell like you.  
_

Dan’s not sure if he said it out loud, if he mumbled it into the skin of Phil’s neck, or if he kept it as a quiet thought - like he meant to. But when Phil squeezes him tighter and leaves a featherlight kiss atop his hair, he’s convinced it’s one of the first two options. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more about 2009, I actually really enjoyed it.


End file.
